This invention relates to the in situ removal of dents in components, such as body panels and fuel tanks of vehicles such as passenger cars, vans, commercial vehicles and motorbikes.
When components such as body panels of vehicles are damaged and restoration thereof to the original form is required, the nature of the damage determines the remedy, and panel beating is a skilled art.